


The Edge

by vtheadorkable



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blindfolded, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I have no shame, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, i need jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtheadorkable/pseuds/vtheadorkable
Summary: Viktor has a surprise for Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys.! (•̯͡.•̯͡)
> 
> i actually published this story on my 'A Viktuuri Smut Collection' a while back but i am so proud of it and want to post it on its own as well because reasons (｀◔ ω ◔´)
> 
> no beta'd bcs don't have time.  
> all mistakes made are my own.  
> & now i hope that you enjoy~.

“I have a present for you, _kotyonok_ ,” Viktor announced happily and moved closer to Yuuri on the sofa both of them were seated on. “A-A present? But it's not my birthday or anything,” the skater said, blushing. Viktor laughed and gave his boyfriend a wet kiss onto his reddened cheek.  
  
“Oh love, do I need a reason to show you how much I adore my little _lapocka_?” Yuuri shook his head. ”N-No.” Viktor smiled and pulled Yuuri closer so he could give him a heated kiss on his perfect mouth before pushing his tongue in between his lover's lips. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor, pulling him closer and kissing him back willingly.

“Go into our bedroom, undress completely and put the blindfold on. I placed it on the nightstand for you. And then wait for me, you'll be patient, won't you?” Yuuri nodded furiously and his cock had a minor interest in the things Viktor was telling him.  
  
“I will,” he answered breathlessly and got up from Viktor's lap and almost sprinted into their bedroom, undressing in a hurry. While his lover got ready, Viktor took some time to mentally prepare himself. Today it was all about Yuuri. He wanted to open his boyfriend's eyes. He wanted to show him all the eros he had inside of himself.  
  
The Russian man grinned and got up from the sofa to get everything he needed to please Yuuri in different ways.

When he entered the bedroom, Yuuri laid on his back, uncertain where to put his arms and hands. “Viktor?” The skater asked quietly. “Yes, _kotyonok_ ?” Viktor admired his lover's naked and pale body for a second before putting the toys and everything down on the mattress before joining Yuuri on the bed.  
  
“Should I turn around?” Yuuri asked as Viktor watched the flush rise from the skater's chest up to his neck and smiled as it crept up his cheeks and reached the tip of his ears.  
  
A full body flush, Viktor thought, damn that was so hot. He could fuck Yuuri right there and then but remembered himself that it was all about Yuuri and not about his own needs right now. “Yes, on all fours, _malysh_.” Yuuri obliged and turned around, resting his head on his fists.

“So beautiful, my Yuuri,” Viktor sighed and gently touched his boyfriend's ass causing Yuuri to shiver. The Russian smiled and grabbed his first 'surprise'. Nothing spectacular, just a simple feather. But he knew that Yuuri was really sensitive and reacted in extreme erotic ways to light touches.  
  
Viktor kneeled behind him and slowly traced the feather of Yuuri's back. He moaned and buried his head deep into his pillow. The sensation wasn't enough to actually stimulate him but it was enough to make him moan and shiver.

“You like that, _kotyonok_ ?” Viktor asked. Of course, he knew the answer but hearing it out of Yuuri's mouth was way better.  
  
“Yes, Viktor. I-I like it very much, please more!”

Viktor moved the feather up Yuuri's back again and gently traced the outline of his shoulder blades and his spine before letting the feather trace the sensitive skin at the skater's ears and neck. Yuuri could feel himself slowly getting hard, his dick soon hanging hard between his spread legs, producing pre-cum.  
  
The feather then wandered lower again, reaching his pale and round ass. With a grin, Viktor traced the feather over Yuuri's pink hole. The Japanese skater shuddered. It was a weird and unfamiliar sensation but he figured that he liked it. A lot.

“ _Zvezda moi_ ,” Viktor whispered and placed a kiss on each of his lover's buttcheeks.  
  
The feather's journey continued down Yuuri's long and trained legs then back up again over his hole and then of course down the other leg as well, teasing the sensitive insides of his thighs.

Yuuri fisted his hands in the pillow and moaned quietly. Just watching him was pure bliss for his Russian lover. Viktor moved the feather up Yuuri's body one last time before putting it away. He then moved on top of his boyfriend, pressing his front to Yuuri's back, kissing and sucking on his lover's neck.  
  
Yuuri pressed himself back against Viktor, longing for every little touch and kiss. After sucking on his earlobe for a bit, Viktor slowly moved his lips from Yuuri's ear down his neck and started kissing his back, moving downwards with every single peck of his lips. And when he reached his lover's ass, he placed kisses all over his buttcheeks and then moved back up, this time using his tongue instead of his lips.  
  
The taste of Yuuri's skin was like a drug to him, intoxicating for every cell of his body. He tasted like home, family, and just a hint of mint and citrus and chocolate. But also like pure sex and lust. Yuuri below him shivered over and over again and as the skater reached for his throbbing erection, Viktor patted his hand away.  
  
“No touching, _lyubov moi._ Only I am allowed to do this, you understand me?” Yuuri nodded. “I-I'm sorry, Vitya.”

Viktor smiled. “It's alright, _kotyonok_. But don't to it again, alright?” Yuuri nodded and moaned again. Viktor pulled himself away from his lover to admire the beautiful sight in front of him. Yuuri's legs were shaking and he had his face buried in a pillow to muffle his moans. So gorgeous.

“Turn around and put your hands over your head and spread your legs,” Viktor ordered gently and helped Yuuri to arrange his legs and arms to his full satisfaction. The Russian man gently moved Yuuri's legs up and spread them a bit further apart. Perfect. His fingertips traced Yuuri's upper body, gently moving over his throat, chest, and bellybutton and then returned to play with his lover's nipples. They immediately turned hard and Yuuri bit his lip to stop himself from moaning and begging for more.  
  
He hold onto the headboard while his toes curled uncontrollably. “You like that, huh?” Viktor asked chuckling and sucked the left nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it while rolling the other one between his fingers before switching sides and repeating the action on the other nipple.  
  
“S'good,” Yuuri moaned again and tried really hard to not lose his grip on the headboard. Viktor kept on playing with his lover's nipples for a couple of minutes before releasing them and licking his way down to Yuuri's dick, giving the tip a single kiss before pulling his body completely away and back into a sitting position.

Seeing Yuuri like this was what heaven must look like. It for sure was Viktor's heaven, though.

Again he took the feather and traced it over Yuuri's front, starting at his throat and chest. Yuuri arched his back off of the bed, thrusting his hips into the hot but empty air. As he was not able to see what Viktor was doing to him, everything felt more hot and intense than usual. He wanted to touch his dick but he didn't want to disappoint Viktor again, so his hands remained on the headboard.  
  
The feather moved down the skater's belly, tracing over the sensitive skin around Yuuri's bellybutton before also touching his hard dick.  
  
It moved around the tip and then down the shaft to his balls and shortly touching the soft skin behind them. It was too much. Just too much for Yuuri and he started to cry. “Yuuri,” Viktor breathed out surprised and crawled onto his boyfriend, gently whipping away his tears.  
  
“My little _kotyonok_. I never wanted to make you cry. Are you alright, _lapochka_?” Yuuri nodded. “Yes, Vitya. I'm sorry. I didn't want to cry, forgive me please.” Viktor stroked his lover's wet cheeks.  
  
“It's alright, z _vezda moi._ Do you still want to do this or stop?” Even though he still had a lot of things planned for their evening, he was willing to stop if Yuuri told him to. Playing with orgasms and lust was always dangerous and mostly painful and he would never intend to hurt his lover.  
  
“No, I'm fine. Please continue, Viktor.” Yuuri couldn't see Viktor but he still smiled and he knew that his boyfriend was smiling back. “Okay, but tell me if it is too much at any point, alright?” He gently tugged a few wet strands of dark hair behind Yuuri's ear. Yuuri nodded and Viktor continued but replaced the feather with his own fingers now.

He was longing to feel Yuuri's hot skin below his fingertips. Viktor started to trace his fingertips over his lover's shaking legs, massaging the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs. Yuuri's dick was leaking pre-cum and he could come as soon as Viktor would just touch his hard cock for one single second.  
  
“V-Vitya,” he breathed out, biting his lower lip. He was wrecked and Viktor didn't even touch his dick or hole for a long time.

The whole sensation play was really getting him off more than he thought it would.

“What do you want me to do, _lapocka_ ?” Viktor licked his lips and gently touched Yuuri's hard dick.  
  
“I-I want your mouth on me, on my cock. Please, I'm begging you.” Yuuri almost couldn't hold it. He was close to yelling 'stop' because his whole body was burning.

“Your wish is my command, _malysh_.” Viktor took his lover's dick into his right hand and slowly started to take Yuuri's length into the heat of his mouth.

Yuuri had a hard time stopping himself from thrusting up into Viktor's mouth but Viktor gently pressed his hips down into the mattress with his free left hand., preventing exactly that.

The Russian man sucked on the swollen tip, causing Yuuri to moan und curl his toes. It felt so good, his dick was surrounded by warmth and Viktor's tongue was pleasing him just right. “Good, so good,” he moaned and bit his lower lip again, trying to remain silent.  
  
Viktor chuckled around his lover's dick, sending vibrations through Yuuri's whole body. “V-Vitya, I'm about to- I can't-” Viktor pulled his mouth off of Yuuri's erection and licked his reddened lips, grinning.  
  
“B-But, Vitya,” the Japanese man cried out in frustration. He was so close to coming. But he knew better than disobeying his boyfriend, so he tried to calm himself and deal with it. There was nothing he could do about it anyway. Viktor gave Yuuri a soothing kiss on the lips.  
  
“Not yet, _kotyonok_ , not yet. I want some more fun with you.” Victor sat back and tipped his finger against his lower lip while looking at Yuuri's already wrecked and shuddering body.

“V-Viktor?” Yuuri asked quietly, not sure about what was happening right now. “Patience, my little pork cutlet. Patience.” He grabbed one of the sex toys laying next to him. It was a medium sized dildo in a dark blue color, the perfect match to Yuuri's pale skin.  
  
He then spread some lube on both the dildo and his boyfriend's hole.  
  
The skater shivered in anticipation.  
  
“You're ready, _kotyonok_?” Yuuri nodded,”Yes, yes Viktor please.” The Russian man grinned and slowly inserted two fingers into Yuuri, stretching him before pushing the sex toy inside of his lover. Yuuri moaned, not being able to hold on his grip on the headboard for any longer and now fisted his hands in the sheets. Viktor smiled and pushed the toy in further.  
  
The skater bit his lips harder now, not wanting to let any more moans escape.

“I want to hear you, _lyubov moi._ Don't hide your moans, I love hearing you,” Viktor ordered.  
  
“B-But that's embarrassing,” Yuuri moaned out and blushed harder than before. The Russian man chuckled again and started to move the toy around in his boyfriend's heat. Yuuri moved his hips to thrust himself onto the dildo, wanting more, needing more.  
  
Viktor moved the toy around in a searching motion, looking for Yuuri's most sensitive spot.

Yuuri suddenly screamed out, legs shaking heavily. His lover grinned and pressed the tip of the dildo against that spot over and over again, rubbing it just perfectly. Yuuri's dick was swollen and red, pre-cum pooling on his stomach.  
  
It was too much, he could come, he could come any second. It was perfect, the friction and just everything else was just perfect.  
  
“Vitya, please, it hurts, I want to- please let me-” He couldn't finish his sentence, so overwhelming was it. Viktor gently removed the dildo, leaving Yuuri on the edge again. The skater cried out in frustration, panting. His dick was burning, every cell of his body was on fire.

Viktor watched his lover for a few seconds. He felt guilty, pushing Yuuri to the edge but not allowing him to actually fall over. He was mean, he knew that, but it was so much fun. Yuuri was panting and shivering, the blindfold still covering his eyes. Viktor smiled and gently let his hand wander over Yuuri's sensitive body.  
  
He admired every single curve of his boyfriend's marvelous body, paying attention to every little reaction, memorizing them from their times before and adding any new ones.  
  
The silver haired man now wrapped his mouth around Yuuri's nipples, sucking on them before biting down and gently pulling the flesh. While still stimulating Yuuri's nipples, Viktor pushed in a new toy - a vibrator in a similar blue shade to the one before.

At the beginning, he only pushed in the tip, letting Yuuri adjust to the new size. He then turned on the vibration on the lowest level, watching as Yuuri's body started to shiver and watched with fascination how Yuuri pulled the vibrator in on his own, sucking him deeper into his own heat. Viktor laughed. “Oh my little _kotyonok_ , so eager, aren't we?” He took the controller into his hand and increased the vibrations.

Level two made Yuuri shake harder, level three left him breathless, level four caused his fingers and toes to curl and level five made him cry out in unbearable pleasure.

“Too much, too much!” He cried out but didn't dare to move the toy out of him or beg Viktor to stop. With a smile, his boyfriend lowered the vibration again, giving Yuuri the opportunity to breath and rest a bit. On level one, he slowly pulled the toy out and pushed it gently back in. When he hit Yuuri's prostate again, he turned the vibration up again, pressing the tip against the sensitive spot deep down inside of his boyfriend's body.  
  
“V-Vitya~!” Yuuri's hands fisted and unfisted in the sheets, his toes curling violently. He was close. He could feel his balls getting tight and the weird sensation in his belly started to get more and more painful. If he would not come now he would definitely pass out.  
  
With a grin, Viktor lowered the vibration again and pulled the toy half way out, only stretching the tight muscles at Yuuri's entrance. “T-That's so mean! It hurts, Vitya. Please, it hurts so much.” Yuuri started to cry and sob. Viktor turned the vibration off, pulling the toy completely out off Yuuri and putting it aside. “Oh Yuuri,” he said gently and stroked over his lover's wet cheek, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry, my little pork cutlet. I didn't mean to make you cry a second time.” Viktor's voice was gentle and his hands were just as gentle as they wandered soothingly over Yuuri's shuddering body. It was too much. Just too much. He wanted to come. He needed to finally reach his release. Otherwise, he would probably die.

“H-Haven't I suffered enough?” Yuuri asked, breathless but shyly laughing. His boyfriend laughed as well and traced the blush on his lover's chest.

“You have indeed suffered a lot _kotyonok,_ and you took it all so well. I am very proud of you.” He gave Yuuri a kiss on the lips before licking his way down the other's body.

The skater's body shook and a moan escaped his parted lips. Viktor's tongue was wet against his heated skin but it felt so good. After giving the hard nipples some of his attention, the older man continued his journey down over Yuuri's bellybutton to his leaking dick. With a satisfied grin, he licked the pre-cum from the younger one's skin before taking him into his mouth. At the same time, he pushed the first sex toy in, pressing it immediately against Yuuri's prostate.  
  
“Please, Vitya! Please, please, please! Let me come, I am begging you,” Yuuri moaned, thrusting his hips up in Viktor's mouth and back onto the toy. Too much. Way too much but still so good.

The Russian took his mouth off of him for a second. “Go ahead and get your release, _zvezda moi._ You've been so good today.” He then took the skater's dick back into his mouth without a single moment of hesitation and sucked on the sensitive tip, slowly sinking down the whole shaft with his mouth, pressing his tongue tightly against the pulsing flesh. In time with his mouth and tongue, he pushed the dildo in and out, sometimes pushing harder, sometimes more gentle.  
  
Yuuri felt like he was melting. His whole body was on fire and the way his cock moved in and out of Viktor' hot mouth and slid down his throat soon had him on the edge again. The toy inside of him, pressing every delicious spot inside him finally pushed him off the edge and he came with a scream, his muscles clutching the dildo violently, holding onto it for their lives, and his dick released his cum directly down Viktor's willing throat.

He was almost blacking out by how good it felt. Viktor sucked him through his orgasm, moving both mouth and toy as good as possible. Yuuri's hands found their way into his lover's hair, pulling and pushing, wanting more, still riding out his climax.

As he slowly stopped to breath heavily and his muscles relaxed again, Viktor first pulled the toy out before also letting Yuuri's cock slip out of his mouth. He licked his lips and took the blindfold from Yuuri, putting it back on the nightstand. While Yuuri's eyes needed to get used to the brightness, Viktor got up and returned with a towel to clean Yuuri from lube and sperm.  
  
The skater watched the older man with admiration and smiled. It was exhausting and painful but that was by far one of the best orgasms he ever had. When everything was clean and put away to its right place, Viktor undressed and returned in boxers to their bed and smiled at Yuuri, bringing him one of his shirts to put on as well as some underwear.

“You want to drink something?” Viktor asked and as Yuuri nodded, he gave him a water bottle, watching him gulp down the liquid. The almost empty bottle found its place on the nightstand as Viktor laid down next to the other man, wrapping his arms around him tightly.  
  
“I love you, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered and buried his face in Viktor's naked chest. The Russian skater smiled and placed a light kiss on Yuuri's head. “I love you too, _kotyonok_.”  
  
There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
“Thanks for everything today. I really enjoyed it.”

“Glad you did, _malysh_ . Because I did so too,” Viktor said, shutting down the light and embracing Yuuri tighter.  
  
The exhaustion soon took over Yuuri's body and in a matter of seconds, he was asleep, soon followed by Viktor.

Yuuri definitely enjoyed today and maybe, yes maybe, he could come up with a revenge for Viktor, making him feel just as good as he felt today.

**Author's Note:**

> kotyonok = kitten, tomcat  
> lapochka = sweet pie  
> malysh = baby  
> zvezda moi = my star  
> lyubov moi = my love  
> i don't know any russian and i definetely don't speak it either so i looked these up with the help of google but i can't gurantee if these are right or not, sorry ಠ_ಠ
> 
> Vitya = nickname for Viktor; also a Russian name
> 
> thanks for reading, i hope you liked it.  
> if you did like it, feel free to leave kudos, comments, and requests. i really appreciate every feedback i can get (also feel free to leave criticism) ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻  
> and if i forgot any important tags or notes, please tell me so i can add them.
> 
> xoxo vio (・ω・)
> 
> p.s.: visit me on instagram (@/whoisgreenberg) or on twitter (@vtheadorkable)


End file.
